Hunters
The '''hunters '''are a group of people who kill monsters for a living. Their qualifications for what makes a monster however are somewhat controversial, and ultimately they will kill anyone who isn't human whether or not they are actually a threat. A hunter's role is to protect innocent people by killing these monsters. Hunters are necessary in order to keep the peace. Within Creston is a group of hunters known as the Hunting Units. Though normally these just kill any monster they may find, they can also be given direct orders of which monsters to go after from their boss or be hired by a civilian to go after a specific monster. Known hunters The Hunting Units Unit I *Grand - The founder of the hunting units and the captain of Unit I. He formed the hunting units five years ago. Because of his authority many find him to be very intimidating. Unit II *Xavier Alexander - The captain of Unit II. A relatively new member of the hunting units, he only joined last year to replace the previous Unit II captain. Despite being new his title of captain is well earned, having saved an entire town prior to joining. He is constantly working and seems to always be tired. *Neil Stokes - The brains of Unit II and one of the original members. His biggest strength is his teamwork with his partner, Clint. *Clinton Barret - The brawn of Unit II. He joined together with Neil, and the two of them have been working together since long before the hunting units' foundation. Unit III *Hadia Grim - The captain of Unit III. She's very selfish, foul, and just in general a nasty person. She has the highest kill count in the hunting units and she's not afraid to boast about it. She was formerly in a relationship with her fellow hunter Cyran, though the two are just friends now. There's something very off about her. *Ericka Lynn - A very intelligent individual, Ericka is well known for her wit. She's constantly one step ahead of her targets, and she is currently tracking down a serial killer. *Raymond Foster - Raymond doesn't stand out quite as well as the other hunters, and his fellow unit members don't seem to be very fond of him. He joined the hunting units to track down a witch. Unit IV *Michelle Grand - The captain of Unit IV. She is Grand's daughter and the youngest member of the hunting units. Though her skill is unquestionable, her status as a unit captain is. Many believe her to be the captain just because she's Grand's daughter. Though she puts on a friendly face, she can be very intimidating, especially with her dangerous reputation. *Cyran Antinous - The second and more experienced member. He is the much more serious member of Unit IV and Leonard's greatest ally. His skill is highly regarded, and he's been praised by Grand. *Leonard Derrin - The newest member of the hunting units. He joined the hunters under somewhat unusual circumstances, and his inexperience gets him into a lot of trouble. Unit V *Lance Campbell - The captain of Unit V. This unit is unique among the others with Lance being the only member. He's the most experienced hunter and an old friend of Grand's. He is usually on standby and only gets involved in very serious hunts. Category:Leonard Derrin Category:Cyran Antinous Category:Michelle Grand